dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultra TV/Other
1995-1997 (Prelaunch) Ultra prelaunch logo 2 1995.png|Another prelaunch logo, c. 1996. Changed from "Dynamic Television" to "We dare to be different". Ultra TV prelaunch logo 3 1995.png|Another prelaunch logo, used from December 1996 until March 1997. Became rainbow logo, then slogan was "The Next Generation of Television". Ultra prelaunch logo 4 1995.png|This logo was used from March to May 1997. Ultra prelaunch logo 5 1995.png|Used from May to June 1997. Final ultra tv prelaunch.PNG|Used from June until September 1997. Ready to launch, note its resemblance to the first on-air logo. 1997-1999 Ultra TV Generic ident 1997.png|First ident, 1997. Ultra Halloween Ident 1997.png|This one was used in Halloween 1997 and 1998. ultratv testcard.PNG|Testcard, used from 1997 until 2013. It resembles the Test Card F. Ultra TV Testcard J November 1998.png|Another Testcard, used from 1998 until 2013. Ultra TV Preteen Ident 1997.png|Preteen ident, the longest running ident. ultra christmas 97 98.PNG|Christmas variant, used in 1997 and 1998. 1999-2001 ultra new screenshot.JPG|Ian McCullogh, presenter for Ultra News from since 1997, as he appears in a screenshot from June 12, 2000. Ultra TV ident 1999 1.png|1999 ident. Purely CGI. Ultra TV ident 1999 2.png|Halloween Special Ident, 1999. The slogan was temporarily changed to "A Spooky Channel". Ultra TV Ident 1999 3.png|An alternative ident (Cornucopia) used in Thanksgiving 1999 and 2000 (USA only). Ultra News screen shot September 3, 1999.png|Julian Aalens, news presenter in Sept. 3, 1999. He placed first in the online "Sexiest Male Presenter" in 2001. Ultra TV ident 1999 4.png|This ident was only used on July 4 in 1999 and 2000 (USA only). Ultra News screenshot August 16, 1999.png|Pallmer Singh for Ultra News, August 16, 1999. Ultra News screenshot August 17, 1999.png|Tina Reyes-Brocovich, August 17, 1999. Ultra News screenshot August 18, 1999.png|Miya Toffin, in August 18, 1999. Ultra TV Girl Ident 2000 1.png|Used to promote The Powerpuff Girls in 2000. ultra tvident 1999 millennium.png|This ident used to celebrate the turn of the millenium, late 1999. Ultra News screenshot August 19, 1999.png|Markus Scheltz, Aug. 19. 1999. Ultra News screenshot August 20, 1999.png|Anna Stonewaite, for Sports, Aug. 20, 1999. Ultra News screenshot August 21, 2000.png|Charmaine Gupta, NFL (USA only), Aug. 21, 2000. Ultra News screenshot August 22, 2000.png|Powerpuff Girls News Prank, Aug. 22, '00. Ultra TV Preteen Ident 1999.png|Preteen ident, 1999. ultratv bumper 2000.JPG|Bumper from 2000. Ultra TV Ident 2000.png|Another ident/bumper in 2000. Ultra TV Christmas Logo 1999.png|Christmas logo. 2001-2004 ultratv 2001 ident.JPG|This ident, used from 2001-2002, was designed by GRFX/Novocom. That was the generic ident for Ultra TV until 2002. ultratv 2002 ident personalised.PNG|The 2002 black-and-white ident, used from 2002 until 2004 during the 'tv.personalised' era. Ultra 5 Years Logo 2002.png|5 Years logo (2002). ultratv 2004 ident early April 2004.JPG|One of the 900+ idents that were broadcast from April until September 2004. ultratv logo 2004 from 2001.SVG|Alternate logo from April to September 2004. The shadow box was removed. Ultra Cow ident 2004.png|Cow ident, 2004. Designed by a dairy farmer after branding his cow. Ultra paint ident 2004.png|Paint ident, 2004. It looks like BBC2's ident from 1991. Ultra TV green field and blue sky ident 2001.png|Sky and field ident, 2001. Ultra Pizza ident 2004.png|Pizza ident. Designed when a customer saw an unusual pattern on his pizza. Ultra Brick ident 2004.png|Brick ident, 2004. Somebody painted a grafitti on this wall in an alley. Ultra Scribbles ident 2004.png|Scribbles ident, 2004. Done by preschool students. Ultra Alarm Clock Ident 2004.png|Alarm clock ident, 2004. One of the 900+ animated idents. Ultra Shadow ident 2004.png|Shadows ident, 2004. A stop-motion ident. Ultra Clouds Ident 2004.png|Clouds ident, 2004. Filmed above Canterbury Plains, CGI created by two Japanese exchange students. Ultra Cake Ident 2004.png|Cake ident, 2004. Become viral after posted on Ultra TV's website. Ultra TV Clock Store ident 2001.png|Clock shop ident, 2001. Although Novocom mostly specializes in CG animation, this one makes use of both live-action and CGI. Ultra TV Dinner Ident 2002.png|Dinner ident, 2002. The second ident aired, after the "Beach" ident. Ultra Crab Legs Ident 2004.png|Crab ident, 2004. Who did that? It was found in a seafood restaurant in Greece! Ultra Thunderstorm Ident 2004.png|Thunderstorm ident, 2004. Filmed right after a storm. Ultra Fireplace Ident 2004.png|Fireplace ident, 2004. The earliest ident submitted (it was uploaded on New Year's Eve. Ahh Christmas!). Ultra Disco Ball Ident 2004.png|Disco ball ident, 2004. Filmed in a disco! Ultra Spaghetti Ident 2004.png|Spaghetti ident, 2004. We loved it!!! Ultra TV Gears Ident 2001.png|Gears ident, 2001. Novocom's almost "bloop"! Used for movies. Ultra Bandage Ident 2004.png|Bandage ident, 2004. The founder's friends were on a holiday when they saw it. Ultra Lava Lamp Ident 2004.png|Lava lamp ident, 2004. It looks like BBC Two's "I Love '70s" bumper in 2000. Ultra TV Lava Lamps Ident 2001.png|Lava lamps ident, 2001. This used to be Novocom's most creative ident until 2002. Ultra TV Ballerina Class Ident 2002.png|Ballet class ident, 2002. Mainly used in children's programming and telenovelas (Spanish-language Mexican soap-operas). Ultra Giraffe Ident 2004.png|Giraffe ident, 2004. Used for documentary programming. Ultra Sunrise Ident 2004.png|Sunrise ident, 2004. Used especially before Gone with the Wind (1939) Ultra Blood Ident 2004.png|Blood ident, 2004. Used for horror programming and movies, including Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Ultra TV 10th Grade ident 2002.png|10th Grade Class ident, 2002. It was captured in a middle school. Ultra Window Wiping Ident 2004.png|Window wiping ident, 2004. Looks like it was made in the 90's. Ultra Cheeseburger Ident 2004.png|Cheeseburger ident, 2004. A Cuban immigrant came to find a cheeseburger meal. Ultra TV Island Ident 2001.png|Tropical Island ident, 2001. Might be Novocom's almost "bloop" again. Ultra TV Post Office Ident 2001.png|Post office ident, 2001. Used for documentaries, including The Blue Planet. Ultra TV Airplane Ident 2001.png|Airplane ident, 2001. Thankfully, not Novocom's "bloop". Taken in Alaska, edited with CGI. Ultra TV Spider Ident 2001.png|Spider ident, 2001. Used for educational programmes. Ultra Powerpuff Girls Ident 2004.png|This ident was used before episodes of The Powerpuff Girls in 2004. Ultra TV Drunk Ident 2001.png|Beach, or "Drunk" ident, 2001. Must be Novocom's bloop! Oops, Novocom did it again!?!? Ultra Lion Ident 2004.png|Lion ident, 2004. Also for documentaries. Ultra TV Sinking Ident 2001.png|Sinking ident, 2001. Surely another bloop ident! Ultra TV Cliff Ident 2001.png|Cliff ident, 2001. Made especially for adventure programmes. Ultra TV Pumpkin Patch Ident 2002.png|Pumpkin Patch ident, 2002. Thanksgiving Special Ident, used only in USA. Ultra TV Powerpuff Girls Ident 2001.png|This ident was used before episodes of The Powerpuff Girls in 2001. Ultra Math Ident 2004.png|Math ident, 2004. Used before educational programming. Submitted by high-school students in the Philippines. Ultra Car Air Freshener Ident 2004.png|Car Air Freshener ident, 2004. Maybe the driver got dizzy...? Ultra Igloo Ident 2004.png|Igloo ident, 2004. It was first seen in Greenland. Ultra Watermelon Ident 2004.png|Watermelon ident, 2004. A hot, sunny day didn't stop them from eating dessert. Ultra Preteen Ident 2004.png|Preteen's Bedroom ident, 2004. Maybe his bedroom was too weird... Ultra Mountain Ident 2004.png|Mountain ident, 2004. Is that surely Mount Everest? But melting snow caps! Ultra Gears Ident 2004.png|Gears ident, 2004. Same as above, but not in factory. Seen outdoors. Ultra Threat Detected Ident 2004.png|"Threat Detected!", or Computer Virus ident, 2004. Starts as a computer monitor, then a screenshot. Ultra TV Preteen Ident 2001.png|Preteen ident, 2001. Ultra TV Preteen Ident 2002.png|Preteen ident, 2002. Ultra Teenage Girl Ident 2004.PNG|Teenage Girl ident, 2004. Why is the girl was drinking coffee in the street? Ultra TV Living Room Ident 2001.PNG|Living Room ident, 2001. It was great in the room, and even the girls! Ultra TV School Photo Day Ident 2001.PNG|School Photo Day ident, 2001. Their wearing a fancy clothes, then the photographer will see it happens. Ultra TV Teenage Boy Ident 2001.PNG|Teenage Boy ident, 2001. It's a boy has a big butt? well, that was weird... Ultra TV Robot Girl Ident 2001.PNG|Robot Girl ident, 2001. When the box transformed to... a human? Ultra Action Girl Ident 2004.PNG|Action Girl ident, 2004. It's time for power up with the blast!!! Ultra Morning Ident 2004.PNG|Morning ident, 2004. Used for breakfast programmes, including Ultra Breakfast and One Saturday Morning. Ultra Kid Dueling Ident 2004.PNG|Kid Dueling ident, 2004. You don't know where a different kid in the neighborhood. Ultra Sexy Girl Ident 2004.PNG|Sexy Girl ident, 2004. She looks hot from the ident to see the viewers. Ultra Human Dog Ident 2004.PNG|Human Dog ident, 2004. The doghouse is transformed to a house, and even a dog is also transformed to a human! Ultra TV Cheesecake Ident 2001.PNG|Cheesecake ident, 2001. They're eating delicious food, but this is great! Ultra TV Orange Haired Girl Ident 2001.PNG|Orange Haired Girl ident, 2001. She must be an animated ident until 2002. Ultra TV Big Butt Ident 2001.PNG|Big Butt ident, 2001. The girl has a pain while hitting a cactus? gee, that was painful. Ultra Human Cat Ident 2004.PNG|Human Cat ident, 2004. Same as the ident featuring a dog, but the cat is transformed to a human, and a toy car is transformed to a motorbike. Ultra TV Red Haired Girl Ident 2001.PNG|Red Haired Girl ident, 2001. It was a sunny day in the seaside, but only the girl is sitting from the side. Ultra TV Transforming Girl Ident 2001.PNG|Transforming Girl ident, 2001. The clothes are falling in the ground, and it transformed to a person with her cat ears. Ultra Forest Girl Ident 2004.PNG|Forest Girl ident, 2004. It's windy day in the forest, and a girl is heading to the trees. 11.PNG|Used for September 11, 2001, 9/11 attacks remembrance. Ultratv_logo_2004_from_2001_Kids.svg|Rainbow color variant from January 2003-September 2004 for Ultra Kids. Untitled-2.png|Candy variant from 2003-September 2004. Untitled-21.png|Rainbow candy variant, from 2003-September 2004 for Ultra Kids. Ultra TV Fillmore! Next 2004.PNG|Coming Up Next: Fillmore! ident, 2004. Inspired by "Sexy Girl" ident. Ultra TV Sonic SatAM Next 2004.PNG|Coming Up Next: Sonic the Hedgehog ident, 2004. Inspired by "Kid Dueling" ident. Ultra TV SpongeBob Next 2004.PNG|Coming Up Next: SpongeBob SquarePants ident, 2004. Inspired by "Teenage Girl" ident. Ultra TV Teamo Supremo Next 2004.PNG|Coming Up Next: Teamo Supremo ident, 2004. Inspired by "Action Girl" ident. 2004-2006 Ultra TV Jamaican Drums Ident 2004.png|Jamaican Drums ident, 2004. The first ident to be aired during the time. Ultra TV Sandwich Shop Ident 2004.png|Sandwich shop ident. Ultra TV Bunny Wearing Makeup Ident 2004.png|Bunny wearing makeup ident. Ultra TV Sheep Station Ident 2004.png|Sheep Station ident. Ultra TV Violinist Ident 2004.png|Violinist ident. Ultra TV Firefighters Ident 2004.png|Firefighters ident. Ultra TV Weasel Ident 2004.png|Weasel ident. Ultra TV Nevada National Guard Ident 2004.png|Nevada National Guard ident. Ultra TV PPG Ident 2004.PNG|This ident was used before episodes of The Powerpuff Girls in 2004. Ultra_TV_Preteen_Ident_Sept. 2004.png|Preteen (longest-running) ident. Ultra TV Teamo Supremo Ident Sept. 2004.PNG|This ident was used before episodes of Teamo Supremo in 2004. 2006-2009 166-CyBorg-Drone-Avatar-Creature-Free-Vector-Clipart-Illustration.jpg|'Ultra', the mascot in 2006, used until 2013. ultratv bug.GIF|On-screen bug used in 2006, until 2013 ultratv coming up.JPG|Timetable from August 13, 2007. Ultra 10 Years Logo.png|10 Years logo (2007). 2007-2009 (Indonesia, TeVee) 2009-2012 ultratv hd first.PNG|Ultra TV's first HDTV logo, used from 2010-2011 ultratv hd_2.PNG|Ultra TV's second HDTV logo, used from 2011, but lasted for only one year. ultratv +1 first.PNG|Ultra TV +1's logo, used from 2010-2012. ultratv 2nd bug.GIF|On-screen bug used from 2009 until 2013. Note the 'Ultra' wordmark was changed to the website url (ultratv.tv). Ultra on-screen 2009.PNG|A screenshot with the current on-screen bug. Ultra Red Beetle Ident 2009.png|Red Beetle ident, 2009. Ultra Solar System Ident 2009.png|Solar System ident, 2009. Ultra Preteen Ident 2009.png|Preteen ident, 2009. 2012-2013 Idents ultratv ident 2013_1.JPG|Generic Ident, 2012. ultratv ident 2013_2.JPG|Green Ident, 2012. ultratv ident 2013_3.JPG|Laser Ident, 2012. ultratv ident 2013_4.JPG|Green Ident V.2, 2012. ultratv ident 2013_5.JPG|Rainbow Ident, 2012. Ultra Productions 2012 logo.png|Generic Ident V.2, 2012. Ultra TV Orange Lines Ident 2012.png|Orange Ident, 2012. Ultra TV Preteen Ident 2012.png|Preteen Ident, 2012. Additional images ultratv hd new.PNG|Logo of Ultra TV HD in 2012-2013 ultratv +1 new.PNG|Ultra TV +1's logo in 2012-2013 ultra mascot final.JPG|The cyborg mascot's final incarnation in 2012. Extinct since 2013. Ultra 25 Years Logo.png|15 Years logo (2012). 2013-present (Most countries) ULTRA2013plus1.png ULTRA2013HD.png Ultra TV Preteen Ident 2013.png|Preteen ident, 2013. Ultra Magnetic U Ident.png|Magnetic "U" ident, 2013. Ultra Cloud Ident.png|Cloud ident, 2013, made in two Dutch students. Ultra Jumping Girl Ident.PNG|Jumping Girl ident, 2013. Ultra PMTGA Ident.png|This ident used to promote of Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, 2013. Ultra PMTGA Ident 2.png|This ident used before episodes of Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, 2013. Ultra PMTGA Ident 3.png|This ident used before episodes of Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, 2013. Ultra PMTGA Ident 4.png|This ident used before episodes of Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, 2013. Ultra PMTGA Ident 5.png|This ident used to promote of Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, 2013. Ultra PMTGA Ident 6.png|This ident used before episodes of Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, 2013. Ultra PMTGA Ident 7.png|This ident used before episodes of Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, 2013. Ultra MLP Ident.PNG|This ident used before episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, 2013. Ultra MLP Ident 2.PNG|This ident used before episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, 2013. Ultra MLP Ident 3.PNG|This ident used to promote of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, 2013. Ultra MLP Ident 4.PNG|This ident used before episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, 2013. Ultra MLP Ident 5.PNG|This ident used before episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, 2013. Ultra MLP Ident 6.PNG|This ident used to promote of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, 2013. Ultra MLP Ident 7.PNG|This ident used before episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, 2013. Ultra MLP Ident 8.PNG|This ident used before episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, 2013 (USA only). Ultra MLP Ident 9.PNG|This ident used before episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, 2013 (USA only). Ultra MLP Ident 10.PNG|This ident used before episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, 2013 (USA only). Ultra MLP Ident 11.PNG|This ident used to promote of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, 2013. Ultra MLP Ident 12.PNG|This ident used before episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, 2013. Ultra MLP Ident 13.PNG|This ident used before episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, 2013. Ultra MLP Ident 14.PNG|This ident used before episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, 2013 (USA only). Ultra MLP Ident 15.PNG|This ident used before episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, 2013 (USA only). i3u.png|Valentine's Day and Christmas ident promoting and coming before My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (used in Finland, Denmark and Norway only). Ultra ABToons Ident.png|This ident used before episodes of Angry Birds Toons, 2013. Ultra ABToons Ident 2.png|This ident used before episodes of Angry Birds Toons, 2013. Ultra ABToons Ident 3.png|This ident used before episodes of Angry Birds Toons, 2013. Ultra MAD Ident.PNG|This ident used before episodes of MAD, 2013. Ultra MAD Ident 2.PNG|This ident used before episodes of MAD, 2013. Ultra MAD Ident 3.PNG|This ident used before episodes of MAD, 2013. Ultra MAD Ident 4.PNG|This ident used to promote of MAD, 2013. Ultra MAD Ident 5.PNG|This ident used before episodes of MAD, 2013. Ultra MAD Ident 6.PNG|This ident used before episodes of MAD, 2013. Ultra MAD Ident 7.png|This ident used before episodes of MAD, 2013. Ultra MAD Ident 8.PNG|This ident used to promote of MAD, 2013. Ultra MAD Ident 9.PNG|This ident used before episodes of MAD, 2013. Ultra MAD Ident 10.PNG|This ident used before episodes of MAD, 2013. Ultra MAD Ident 11.PNG|This ident used before episodes of MAD, 2013. Ultra MAD Ident 12.PNG|This ident used to promote of MAD, 2013. Ultra HCHBB Ident.PNG|This ident used before episodes of Here Comes Honey Boo Boo, 2013. Ultra The Simpsons Ident.png|This ident used to promote of The Simpsons, 2013. Ultra Hub Network Ident.PNG|This ident used before episodes of the Hub Network shows, 2013. Ultra TaJ Ident.png|This ident used before episodes of Tom and Jerry in One Saturday Morning, 2013. Ultra P&F Ident.PNG|This ident used before episodes of Phineas and Ferb, 2013. Ultra Futurama Ident.PNG|This ident used to promote of Futurama, 2013. Ultra TV ident - McDonald's Netherlands ad cross promotion 2013.png|An ident which transforms into a McDonald's sponsor ad. Used in the Netherlands, 2013. Ultra Mandela's Death Ident.PNG|On December 5, 2013, Nelson Mandela is dead, and this ident when the Simpsons Family are sad and disappointed. Ultra Christmas Ident.png|Christmas Ident, 2013 (used only December 20~31, 2013). UltraTV2013Italy.png|Italian version with slogan "TV sembra buono." ULTRA2013candy.png|"Candy" or "Glass" variant. ULTRA2013topeka.png|the variant used in April 1, 2014 (expect USA, Philippines, Italy, Russia, Poland). 2014- (tentative; USA and Philippines only) ultra hd 2014 tentative.png|HD logo (tentative). ultra +1 2014 tentative.png|On-demand logo (tentative). ULTRA2014topeka.png|This variant used in April 1, 2014 (USA, Philippines only). 2013- (France, Sweden, and Canada only) Ultra Moscow Ident 2014.png|Moscow Ident, 2013. Ultra SNCF Ident 2014.png|Train Ident, 2013, When programs sponsored by SNCF (France Only). Ultra Helicopter Ident 2014.png|Helicopter Ident, 2013. Ultra Eurostar Ident 2014.png|Train Ident, 2013, When programs sponsored by Eurostar (France Only). Ultra Darkwing Duck Ident 2014.png|This ident used before episodes of Darkwing Duck, 2013. 2014- (tentative, UK and Ireland only) 2014- (tentative, Italy only) Ultra flashlight ident 2014.png|Flashlight ident Ultra water drops ident 2014.png|Water drops ident Ultra flying lights ident 2014.png|Flying lights ident Ultra crystals ident 2014.png|Crystals ident 2014- (tentative, Russia only) заставка.png|Plane ident. заставка.png1.png|Bottles ident. заставка.png1.png2.png|Metro ident. заставка.png1.png2.png3.png|Night city ident. заставка.png1.png2.png3.png4.png|Metro ident. 2014- (tentative, Czech Republic and Hungary only) 2014- (tentative, International only) Ultra TV Fast Food Ident Global 2014.png|Fast Food ident, 2014. Ultra PMTGA Ident Promo 2014.png|This ident as seen in Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Season 2 Promo, 2014. Ultra PMTGA Ident 3 2014.png|This ident used before episodes of Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, 2014, Featuring Pac-Man chomp the Orange Power Berry to transforming the Fire Pac to shoting the fireball to the logo. Ultra PMTGA Ident 2014.png|This ident used before episodes of Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, 2014, Featuring Pac-Man chomp the Cyan Power Berry to transforming the Ice Pac to freezing the logo. Ultra PMTGA Ident 2 2014.png|This ident used to promote of Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, 2014. Ultra PMTGA Ident 4 2014.png|This ident used before episodes of Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, 2014. Note: The Ultra TV logo curved in the wall. Ultra MAD Ident 1 2014.png|This ident used before episodes of MAD, 2014. Ultra MLP Ident 2014.PNG|This ident used before episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, 2014 (New Zealand only). Ultra BNN Ident.PNG|This ident used before episodes of BNN shows, 2014, those idents are returning with Dennis and Dylan (Netherlands only). Ultra BNN Ident 2.PNG|This ident used before episodes of BNN shows, 2014 (Netherlands only). Ultra BNN Ident 3.PNG|This ident used before episodes of BNN shows, 2014 (Netherlands only). Ultra BNN Ident 4.PNG|This ident used before episodes of BNN shows, 2014 (Netherlands only). Ultra BNN Ident 5.PNG|This ident used before episodes of BNN shows, 2014 (Netherlands only). Ultra BNN Ident 6.PNG|This ident used before episodes of Spuiten en Slikken, 2014 (Netherlands only). Ultra BNN Ident 7.PNG|This ident used before episodes of Ruben vs Katja, 2014 (Netherlands only). Ultra BNN Ident 8.PNG|This ident used before episodes of Je Zal Het Maar Zijn, 2014 (Netherlands only). Ultra BNN Ident 9.PNG|This ident used before episodes of 3 op Reis, 2014 (Netherlands only). Ultra BNN Ident 10.PNG|This ident used before episodes of BNN shows, 2014, those idents are returning with "Kijkwijzer" (Netherlands only). Ultra BNN Ident 11.PNG|This ident used before episodes of BNN shows, 2014, the ident is returning with "luidspreker" (Netherlands only). Slogans #1995-1996: Dynamic Television (unused) #1996: We Dare to Be Different (unused) #1996-1997: The Next Generation of Television (unused) #March-May 1997: Television With A Different Purpose (unused) #May-June 1997: We're different from any TV network (unused) #June-Sept. 1997 (final): See a new dimension in television (proposed) #Sept. 1997-1999: Something new on television! #1999-2000: A Different Channel #1999-2000 (Italy): Un Canale Diverso #1999-2000 (Germany): Einen anderen Kanal #1999-2000 (Poland): Inny Kanał #1999-2000 (Brazil and Portugal): Um canal diferente #1999-2000 (Netherlands): Een ander kanaal #2000: Make it better. #2000 (Italy): Renderlo migliore. #2000 (Germany): Machen Sie es besser. #2000 (Poland): Uczyń go Lepiej #2000 (Brazil and Portugal) : Tornando melhor #2000 (Netherlands): Het beter te maken. #2001-2002: Ultra TV. Now made even better! #2001-2002 (Italy): Ultra TV. Ora reso ancora meglio! #2001-2002 (Germany): Ultra TV. Jetzt noch besser gemacht! #2001-2002 (Poland): Ultra TV. Teraz jeszcze lepszy! #2001-2002 (Netherlands): Ultra TV. Nu nog beter gemaakt! #2001-2002 (Brazil and Portugal) : Ultra TV. Agora ainda melhor! #2002-2004: tv.personalised #2002-2004 (Italy): tv.personalizzata #2002-2004 (Germany): tv.personalisierte #2002-2004 (Poland): spersonalizowana.tv #2002-2004 (Netherlands): tv.gepersonaliseerde #2002-2004 (Brazil and Portugal): tv.personalizada #2002-2004 (Russia): перснонализированное.телевиденние #2004-2006: New Face, New Attitude. (taken from IBC's slogan used from 2002 until 2003). #March-December 2006: The channel for the youth and the young-at-heart. (Used to promote the new mascot, Ultra, which is a cyborg). #2007-2009: Feel young forever #2007-2009 (Italy): Sentire giovane per sempre. #2007-2009 (Germany): Fühlen für immer jung #2007-2009 (Poland): Poczuj się młodym na zawsze" #2007-2014 (Russia):'' "Каждый день - твой!"'' #2007-2009 (Brazil and Portugal): Sentir jovem para sempre #2008-2009 (secondary): make.it.personalised (Placeholder slogan, which is a combination of the 2000 and 2002 slogans). #2009-2012: Get connected. #2009-2012 (Italy): Prendi connesso. #2009-2012 (Germany): Holen verbunden. #2009-2012 (Poland): Połącz się. #2009-2012 (Brazil and Portugal): Esteja conectado. #March 2010-present (Sweden): Kanalen för unga och vilda. #March 2010-present (Denmark): Kanalen for unge og vilde. #March 2010-present (Norway): Kanalen for ung og vill. #March 2010-present (Canada): The channel for young and wild. #March 2010-present: (Netherlands): Het kanaal voor jong en wild. #January-September 2012: Let's click! #January-September 2012 (Italy): Facciamo clic! #January-September 2012 (Germany): Lässt klicken! #January-September 2012 (Poland): Niech kliknijmy! #January-September 2012 (Netherlands): Laten klik! #January-September 2012 (Brazil and Portugal): Vamos clicar! #May 2012-April 2014 (Italy, 1997-1999 unused): TV sembra buono. #September 1-2, 2012: Click@u(used to promote the 2012 logo) #September 2-28, 2012: We're clicking with the world. #September 2012-November 2013: We're clicking with you. #September 2012-March 2014: (Poland): Wciąż Pierwszy! #September 2012-July 2013 (Germany): Klicken Unterhaltung! #March 2013-September 2013: tv.sembra.buono (used combination of May 2012 slogan "TV sembra buono." and 2002-2004 slogan "tv.personalized") #July 2013-present (Germany): Drama und Spaß mit Stil. (used for Jack CITY's slogan "Drama with Style" but with German Language and added "and Fun" inside slogan text.). #September-November 2013: What does Ultra say? ''(To promote the new logo) (resmable the Ylvis's "What does the fox say?") #November 2013-present: ''Ultrastic. (the portmanteau that mixing the word "Ultra" and "Fantastic", the May 2012 Italian slogan "TV sembra buono." is remained) #November 2013-present: Eric Needles on... Ultra TV. (to promote Sidekick) #November 2013-present: Twilight Sparkle on... Ultra TV. (to promote My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) #November 2013-present: Harvey Levin on... Ultra TV. (to promote TMZ on TV) #November 2013-present: Blythe Baxter on... Ultra TV. (to promote Littlest Pet Shop) #November 2013-present: Simon Cowell on... Ultra TV. (to promote The X Factor) #November 2013-present: Uncle Grandpa on... Ultra TV. (to promote Uncle Grandpa) #November 2013-present: Honey Boo Boo on... Ultra TV. (used before Here Comes Honey Boo Boo) #November 2013-present: Gumball Watterson on... Ultra TV. (to promote The Amazing World of Gumball) #November 2013-present: SheZow on... Ultra TV. (used before SheZow) #November 2013-present: Pearlie on... Ultra TV. (used before Pearlie) #November 2013-present: SpongeBob on... Ultra TV. (to promote SpongeBob SquarePants) #November 2013-present: Doug Walker on... Ultra TV. (used before Doug Walker's Cartoon Madness) #November 2013-present: Laina Walker on... Ultra TV. (used before Overly Attached Girlfriend: The Series) #November 2013-present: Ray William Johnson on... Ultra TV. (to promote The Equals Three Show) #November 2013-present: Pubertina on... Ultra TV. (used before Pubertina) #November 2013-present: Patrick Jane on... Ultra TV. (to promote The Mentalist) #November 2013-present: Lisa Schwartz on... Ultra TV. (used before The Lisa Schwartz Show) #November 2013-present: Sanjay and Craig on... Ultra TV. (to promote Sanjay and Craig) #November 2013-present: Shanna Malcolm on... Ultra TV. (to promote Hey Yo Shanna!) #November 2013-present: Jenna Marbles on... Ultra TV. (used before Hello, I'm Jenna!) #November 2013-present: The Sharks on... Ultra TV. (to promote Shark Tank) #November 2013-present: Dipper Pines on... Ultra TV. (to promote Gravity Falls) #November 2013-present: Homer Simpson on... Ultra TV. (to promote The Simpsons) #November 2013-present: Pac-Man on... Ultra TV. (to promote Pac-Man and the Ghosty Adventures) #November 2013-present: Cylindria and Spiral are on... Ultra TV. (to promote Pac-Man and the Ghosty Adventures) #November 2013-present: Skeebo on... Ultra TV. (to promote Pac-Man and the Ghosty Adventures) #November 2013-present: Sir C? We're here to watch Ultra TV! (Cylindria said Where's Sir Cumfence) (to promote Pac-Man and the Ghosty Adventures) #November 2013-present: Betrayus on... Ultra TV. (to promote Pac-Man and the Ghosty Adventures) #November 2013-present: The Ghosts on... Ultra TV. (to promote Pac-Man and the Ghosty Adventures) #November 2013-present: Steve Greene on... Ultra TV. (used before The Comedy World of Steve Greene) #November 2013-present: Ryan Higa on... Ultra TV. (to promote Ryan) #November 2013-present: Ian and Anthony on... Ultra TV. (used before Ian and Anthony) #November 2013-present: Marzia Bisognin on... Ultra TV. (used before Help Marzipans, It's Marzia Bisognin!) #November 2013-present: Felix Kjellberg on... Ultra TV. (to promote Hey Felix!) #November 2013-present: Steven Universe on... Ultra TV. (used before Steven Universe) #November 2013-present: Maury Povich on... Ultra TV. (to promote Maury) #November 2013-present: Katie Couric on... Ultra TV. (used before Katie) #November 2013-present: Phineas Flynn on... Ultra TV. (to promote Phineas and Ferb) #November 2013-present: Phineas Flynn on... Ultra TV. (to promote Phineas and Ferb) #November 2013-present: Ferb Fletcher on... Ultra TV. (to promote Phineas and Ferb) #November 2013-present: Alfred E. Neuman on... Ultra TV. (used before MAD) #November 2013-present: Joey Graceffa on... Ultra TV. (to promote Joey in da House!) #November 2013-present: Alexis G. Zall on... Ultra TV. (used before The Alexis G. Zall Show) #November 2013-present: Shane Dawson... Ultra TV. (used before Shane & Friends) #November 2013-present: Ultra TV. A billion shows since 1997. #November 2013-present: Ultra Now. (based on Seven Network and Fox's slogan "7 NOW" and "Fox Now"). #November 2013-(International): Drama and Fun with Style. #December 5-16, 2013: We miss you Nelson Mandela, but thanks for Ultra TV stars. (used for Mandela's death) #December 2013-present (Finland): Ultrahauskaa (Ultrafun) #March 2014-(tentative, USA): so:ultra #March 2014-(tentative, Philippines): Type ko ultra! (The Philippine version will start Filipino programming, along with English programming.) #March 2014-(Poland): tylko:ultra #April 2014-(Italy): Mi piace e Condividi TV #April 2014-(Germany): sehr:ultra #April 2014-(Russia): "Развиваем достигнутое" #April 2014-(International):'' TV Now.'' #April 2014-(Netherlands): Goede tijden met de vliegtuigen! (The netherlands will start to show DuckTales and a reality show, called Vliegtuigen, taking place onboard an inflight jumbo jet) #April 2014-(Netherlands): Sophie Hilbrand op... Ultra TV. (used before Je Zal Het Maar Zijn) #April 2014-(Netherlands): Jeroen Pauw op... Ultra TV. (used before Pauw & Witteman) #April 2014-(Netherlands): Paul Witteman op... Ultra TV. (used before Pauw & Witteman) #April 2014-(Netherlands): DuckTales op... Ultra TV. (used before DuckTales) #April 2014-(Netherlands): Gadget van de inspecteur op... Ultra TV. (used before Inspector Gadget) #April 2014-(Netherlands): DWDD op... Ultra TV. (used before De Wereld Draait Door) #April 2014-(Netherlands): Matthijs van Nieuwkerk op... Ultra TV. (used before De Wereld Draait Door) #April 2014-(Netherlands): Dennis Storm op... Ultra TV. (used before 3 op Reis) #April 2014-(Netherlands): SpongeBob op... Ultra TV. (used before SpongeBob SquarePants) #April 2014-(Netherlands): Ruben Nicolai op... Ultra TV. (used before Ruben vs Katja) #April 2014-(Netherlands): Katja Schuurman op... Ultra TV. (used before Ruben vs Katja) #April 2014-(Netherlands): Jurre Bosman op... Ultra TV. (used before Schooltv-weekjournaal) #April 2014-(Netherlands): Dokter Corrie op... Ultra TV. (used before Schooltv-weekjournaal) #April 2014-(Netherlands): Astrid Joosten op... Ultra TV. (used before Twee voor Twaalf) #April 2014-(Netherlands): Gadget Boy en Heather op... Ultra TV. (used before Gadget Boy and Heather) #April 2014-(Netherlands): Het Klokhuis op... Ultra TV. (used before Het Klokhuis) #April 2014-(Netherlands): Knabbel en Babbel op... Ultra TV. (used before Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) #April 2014-(Netherlands): Twilight Sparkle op... Ultra TV. (used before My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) #April 2014-(Netherlands): Dr. Testkees op... Ultra TV. (used before Rekenen met Dr. Testkees) #April 2014-(Netherlands): Filemon Wesselink op... Ultra TV. (used before De Week van Filemon) #April 2014-(Sweden): Välkommen till den bästa, bara på Ultra-TV #April 2014-(Sweden): Välkommen tillbaka, Darkwing! ''(to promote Darkwing Duck's return to Sweden, with a new dub by Media Dubb airing on the network) #April 2014-(Sweden): ''Här kommer Piff & Puff! ''(to promote ''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) #April 2014-(Sweden): Piff & Puff på... Ultra TV (used before Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) #April 2014-(Sweden): Darkwing Duck på... Ultra TV (used before Darkwing Duck) #April 2014-(Sweden): Knatte, Fnatte och Tjatte och äventyr på... Ultra TV (used before DuckTales) #April 2014-(Sweden): Krambjörnarna på... Ultra TV (used before The Care Bears (DiC version), the dub for this version is done in-house in Ultra TV Sweden's "Första Röst Översättning Anläggning" (First Voice Translation Complex) and is directed by Pårnold Vattenfisk) #April 2014-(Sweden): Ultra-TV, en massa tecknade serier och program sedan 1997, nu i Högupplösning! #April 2014-(Bulgaria): Ултра' 'е голям свят (Ultra e golyam svyat) #April 2014-(Canada): In Canada, You are Ultra, In Soviet Russia, Ultra is You! (said on screen in a ident by Ukrainian-American comedian Yakov Smirnoff) #April 2014-(India): अल्ट्रा, मनोरंजन में सर्वश्रेष्ठ (Alṭrā, manōran̄jana mēṁ sarvaśrēṣṭha) #April 2014-(Brazil and Portugal): Ultra, é para você. (Ultra, it's for You.) Category:Special Logos Category:Ultra TV Category:Ultra Limited Category:Others